Efecto ¿Navidad?
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Ya se acerca el mes de la navidad y como tal, Chico Bestia decidió adornar la Torre T junto a Starfire sin embargo ésta se va con Robin y Cyborg está ocupado. Al parecer, Raven será quien ayude al chico verde. -ONE SHOT-


.

.

.

**-Disclaimer- **

Los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad.

**-Summary- **

Ya se acerca el mes de la navidad y como tal, Chico Bestia decidió adornar la Torre T junto a Starfire sin embargo ésta se va con Robin y Cyborg está ocupado. Al parecer, Raven será quien ayude al chico verde.

.

Durante una despejada mañana en Jump City, en la Torre Titán se encontraba Chico Bestia y Starfire; quienes habían madrugado para colocar los adornos navideños.

A la Tamaraníana le fascinaba la época de navidad; siendo el mes de Diciembre el que más le gustaba, puesto que había dulces, luces, lazos, decoraciones y demás diversidades humanas.

Llevaban dos horas desde que se levantaron a decorar el lugar, el reloj mostraba las 7:50 A.M y la sala estaba casi lista.

—¡Glorioso amigo Chico Bestia! —expresó alegremente Starfire, un tanto cansada por el trabajo decorativo.

—¡Así es Star! —concordó él mientras bajaba por la escalera donde se encontraba.

Justo al bajar de la escalera, Robin y Cyborg entraron tranquilamente a la sala, cosa que de inmediato cambiaron el gesto a uno de sorpresa.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —preguntó Robin muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

Chico Bestia lo miró y respondió indignado. —¿Cómo qué "¿Pero qué"? ¡Es navidad! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿¡En Noviembre!? —cuestionó Cyborg tan confuso como sorprendido.

Starfire les explicó a los dos titanes que Chico Bestia le había dicho que era mejor colocar los adornos navideños un mes antes para así darle la 'Bienvenida' al mes de Diciembre.

—Me parece bien Starfire… Pero creo que debiste a vérmelo dicho… —dijo Robin un tanto molesto y apenado. —Así los hubiera ayudado… Ya saben… —no tenía celos de Chico Bestia, pero sí le molestaba que su novia hiciera varias cosas con él.

La pelirroja solo le regaló una sonrisa mientras se escuchaba la puerta automática abrirse, allí entraba Raven quién típicamente venía flotando y leyendo un libro.

—Buenos… —pausó un momento la titán gótica al quedarse algo sorprendida por los adornos. —días… ¿Qué no es un poco temprano para todo esto?

Starfire le iba a explicar tal y como les explicó a los otros dos titanes, pero Chico bestia se le adelantó.

—Es para darle la bienvenida al mes navideño, Rae. —aclaró desde el sofá.

—Siempre te digo que no me llames así, y siempre lo haces. —dijo indignada dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse un pequeño té de hierbas.

Inexplicablemente, el titán verde se le aparece a un lado a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se te perdió algo…? —le preguntó Raven quien ni se inmutó dirigir su mirada a él.

—¿¡Nos ayudas a colocar el árbol de Navidad!? —preguntó muy feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Naturalmente Chico Bestia sabía que Raven le respondería con un "No" y efectivamente no se equivocó.

-No. –respondió secamente la titán.

Ésta al terminar de preparar su té se dirigió hacia la puerta con el fin de ir a meditar un poco; pero como siempre, el niñito se le interpuso frente a ella.

—¡Vamos Rae! —le suplicó con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

—No. —negó otra vez.

—¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí! ¿¡Síiiiiii!? —insistió con una sonrisa mucho mayor que las otras dos.

—¡NO! —nuevamente le negó y ésta vez usó sus poderes para quitarlo del camino, mandándolo a volar a 20 metros de donde estaba.

Al salir ella, el titán verde se incorporó y comentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. —Que gruñona… Ni siquiera se alegra de que sea navidad…

Cyborg; quién ya se encontraba jugando, le respondió a su amigo con un tono de burla. —Técnicamente aún no es navidad.

—Cyborg tiene razón, ni es navidad ni es diciembre como para que estén pensando ya en ello. —aclaró el líder tomando asiento al lado de la caja donde estaba el árbol de navidad. —Oigan, ¿Eso es muérdago? —preguntó al ver un pedazo de éste en el suelo.

—Así es novio Robin, fue lo primero que quise poner por la costumbre humana de darse un beso debajo de la planta. Pero accidentalmente la destruí… —se lamentó Starfire al ver como el único muérdago estaba casi destruido.

—No te preocupes Starfire, podemos comprar más. —aseguró el líder con una sonrisa. Robin sabía exactamente la importancia que era tener muérdagos en toda la Torre T.

—¡Glorioso! ¿¡Podemos ir a comprarlos ahora mismo!? —Robin no iba a negarse a esa petición, después de todo tenía varios días que no salía con su pareja, así que aceptó.

La pareja de enamorados se fue de la sala, donde un Cyborg exclamaba feliz por haberle ganado a Gizmo en una partida Online.

—¡Boooyahh! ¡Ese torpe de Gizmo ni supo quién le pateó su enano trasero! —después de alardear un poco, el titán robótico decidió irse de la sala.

—¡Oye! —lo detuvo Chico Bestia; el cual acababa de desayunar. —¿¡A dónde vas!?

—Iré a encerar el auto T.

—Pero… ¿¡Pero quién me ayudará a colocar el árbol de navidad!? —preguntó alterado agitando sus brazos.

—Colócalo tú solo Bestita, además hoy es sábado por la mañana. ¡Todos tenemos planes! —dijo el chico robot tomando una gaseosa del refrigerador. —Deberías buscarte una novia… … … ¡No espera! … ¡No puedes! ¡Jajajaja! —se despidió tras una larga carcajada.

—Payaso… —murmuró enojado tras irse su mejor amigo.

El chico verde intentó sacar el árbol de su caja, pero éste era más pesado de lo que parecía.

—Rayos… Pesa como Cyborg… —nuevamente intentó sacarlo pero lo único que logró fue aplastarse un pie. —¡Aaaahh! —gritó heroicamente mientras se agarraba el pie lastimado.

Harto de no poder sacar el pino, se transformó en Sasquatch y lo colocó muy fácilmente en su lugar.

—Muy bien… Ya está. —comentó limpiándose las manos. —Ahora iré por los adornos. —dicho y hecho fue a la habitación dónde estaban los accesorios del árbol.

La habitación donde estaban los objetos decorativos, estaba justo al lado de la de Raven, por lo que le molestó que hiciera tanto ruido.

Ella abrió fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y le habló al chico quien pasaba por allí con una caja en las manos.

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? —preguntó monótonamente.

—¡Estoy colocando los adornos navideños! —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Y no podrías colocarlos en silencio?

—Es que son muchos y se me caen y tengo que ir por ellos a recogerlos y se me caen de nuevo y… —fue interrumpido por su amiga.

—Ya detente, ya entendí. —Raven estaba por entrar de nuevo a la habitación pero la detuvo el Chico Bestia.

—¿Me ayudas, Raven? —preguntó tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que la caja era algo pesada.

La chica suspiró y debatió un poco si ayudarlo o no, pero al final le contestó.

—Supongo que así acabarás más rápido y podré meditar sin escuchar tanto ruido… —Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

La titán se dirigió a la habitación y tomó otra caja para acompañar al chico de color verde.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme Raven! —agradeció mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Lo hago para así poder meditar con tranquilidad… —volteó varias veces la mirada y la regresó al chico. —Por cierto. ¿Dónde están los demás? No siento sus presencias.

—Robin y Star salieron a comprar muérdagos, pero conociéndolos seguro se tardarán todo el día. Y Cy dijo que iba a encerar el auto T, pero no sé si aquí mismo o en una tienda. —explicó el titán justo al llegar a la sala.

La chica hizo un sonido pensativo y le respondió. —Típico en todos los sábados… Lo curioso es que tú sigas aquí. —el titán la miró mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado del árbol navideño.

—Es que estoy colocando los adornos, Star también los estaba colocando pero ya ves… Se fue con su novio… —respondió molesto al recordar que lo dejaron trabajando solo.

Raven tomó asiento en el suelo frente al chico, dirigiendo su mirada al interior de la caja.

—Tardaremos mucho…

—¡No si usamos nuestros poderes!... … ¡Te reto! —el titán tomó un rollo de cinta y se puso de pie enérgicamente.

La chica solo arqueó la ceja. —No estarás hablando en serio…

—¡Vamos Raven! ¿O no puedes contra mi gran velocidad? —intentó provocarla.

Ella suspiró y lo miró fijamente. —Azarath… Metrion… —las esferas y guirnaldas de su caja comenzaron a levitar. —¡Zinthos! —su voz fue una retadora y como un rayo los adornos se dispararon velozmente hacia el árbol.

—¡Tramposa! —gritó enojado el chico, después de haber esquivado varias esferas.

—No es trampa, es habilidad. —afirmó ella al ver como el pino navideño ya tenía puesto las esferas.

El chico tomó otro rollo decorativo y le retó nuevamente, ésta vez se transformó en lechuza y comenzó a rodear el árbol con rapidez.

Raven tomó con sus poderes los últimos objetos decorativos y comenzó a arrojarlos al árbol aleatoriamente, la lechuza ya había acabado para cuando el último objeto llegó al pino.

—¡Gané! ¡Muy lenta! ¡Muy lenta! ¡Muy lenta! —repetía el Chico felizmente en señal de victoria.

—No lo creo, genio. —comentó Raven apuntando hacia la caja del titán.

—¿¡Qué!? —la felicidad del chico se partió en pedazos al ver que aún le quedaban dos rollos más.

—Que tonto… —la chica utilizó sus poderes e intentó decorar el árbol pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Espera Raven! No utilicemos los poderes para acabarlo, eso quita la 'magia'. —opinó el joven haciendo una especie de arco iris con sus manos.

Ella llevó sus manos a la cintura y arqueó la ceja. —¿No querías acabar rápido?

—Sí, pero… —él le tomó la mano derecha y le puso el rollo de cinta. —Pero será mejor a la antigua. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

La chica solo se limitó a suspirar.

El árbol estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba los últimos dos lazos de cinta. El Chico bestia tenía un rollo color morado claro y Raven uno de color verde oscuro.

El titán verde comenzó a darle vuelta al árbol enrollándole la cinta morada, la chica suspiró y comenzó a hacer lo mismo en sentido contrario, enrollándole la cinta verde.

—¡Listo! —comentó el Chico Bestia sentándose de golpe en el suelo.

—Debo admitir… Que quedó genial… —opinó Raven tomando asiento al lado de él.

—¡Y lo hicimos juntos! —le sonrió con una sonrisa incómoda. —Deberíamos hacer más cosas los dos… —dijo levantando la mirada al pico del arbolito.

Raven guardó silencio y bajó su mirada al tronco del árbol... Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, ella respondió.

—Puede que tengas razón… Pero… Nuestras rutinas son totalmente distintas…

El chico la miró y le regaló una sonrisa. —No importa… Siempre y cuando la pasemos en grande…

—Hhmm… … … No acostumbro a ser cosas… En grande… —afirmó algo deprimida, pero sin demostrar tal cosa.

—¡Deberías! En navidad se hacen esas cosas todo el tiempo. —comentó indignado pero a la vez comprensible.

—La navidad… ¿Es muy importante para ti? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Mucho! —exclamó muy fuerte. —¡Es el día en que todo lo que deseas se cumple! Además, ¡Es el día en que la familia es más unida que nunca!

Raven lo miró algo pensativa. —Hmmm… … La familia… Antes no poseía una… Solo a los monjes de Azarath…

—Hasta ahora. —la interrumpió el titán verde.

—Ustedes son mis únicos amigos… Y mi única familia… —tras decir esto, sintió como algo tocó su mano izquierda.

Ella instintivamente miró a ver qué era, siendo la mano del Chico la que la tocaba.

Éste solo le sonreía.

—Hhmmm… —ella asintió y le regaló una leve sonrisa, lo cual hizo al chico sorprenderse.

Los dos titanes se habían quedado unos momentos observándose sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que Raven decidió romper ese silencio con un susurro.

—Chico… Bestia… Yo… —el joven comenzó a ponerse altamente incómodo por la situación, la verdad deseaba no estar allí, pero también deseaba saber qué vendría después.

La titán le costaba hallar una palabra adecuada, pero para cuando encontró una sutil, un fuerte ruido se escuchó.

—¡Booooyaaah! —entró Cyborg con una gran copa dorada.

Chico Bestia y Raven apartaron sus manos asustados y con una expresión de terror.

—¡Viejo! ¿¡Por qué entras así!? ¡Casi nos matas de un infarto! —gritó muy enojado el joven titán.

—Lo siento Bestita, es que acabo de ganar una carrera y me… —pausó un momento para visualizar mejor las cosas. —… ¿Qué estaban… haciendo…? —cambió su voz a una de burla.

Los dos se molestaron por el comentario de éste, por lo que se limitaron a responder con un grito de "Nada"

—De acuerdo, no es necesario que me reciban tan amargamente… —aclaró el chico metálico saliendo del lugar.

Los dos titanes se reincorporaron y notaron que se encontraban de pie; al parecer el susto los hizo levantarse sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Éste… ehmm… —trataba de decir algo el chico, pero no hallaba nada qué decir.

La chica solo ocultaba el rostro bajo su capucha.

—Emm… emm… ¿Quieres ir… al parque? —preguntó algo dudoso el chico, no sabía con exactitud por qué se encontraba nervioso o extraño, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí.

—¿Hablas… en serio? —preguntó Raven decepcionada por lo patético que era su amigo.

Chico Bestia se rascó la nuca tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo. —Raven… Ehmm… Éste… ¿Ibas a decir algo?... Antes de que entrara… ¿Cy? —preguntó intrigado e incómodo.

La chica bajó la cabeza, la verdad no estaba segura si iba a decir tal estupidez, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera. Y no, no era ni Feliz, ni Amor, ni Valiente, ni Inteligencia, ni ninguna de sus emociones. Era extraño para ella, había meditado anteriormente y casi decía una aclaración estúpida.

Quizás ya le estaba afectando estar con ese chico… … … Pero si no lo decía pronto, lo haría después, la cuestión es que simplemente lo diría y así que no quiso dejar para después.

Suspiró y lo miró fijamente. —Lo que iba a decir, es que yo… … Yo aprecio tu compañía… —Chico Bestia la miraba estupefacto. —Y… que yo… Siento algo de a… Algo de… a…

—¡Por cierto chicos! —nuevamente Cyborg entró por la puerta, espantando a los titanes. —¡El árbol quedó genial! ¡Booyahh que sí!

Chico Bestia quedó en shock, dos sustos seguidos eran para matar a cualquiera, mientras que Raven quedó asustada y por alguna razón, estaba ¿Sudando?

—Eh… Mejor vayámonos ya al parque… —opinó el chico mientras se daba vuelta.

La titán solo se inmutó a contestar secamente. —Sí. —mientras ocultaba su vergüenza.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

Éste One Shot lo hice debido a una pequeña inspiración al ver como algunas personas colocan la navidad en meses como Octubre y Noviembre.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews en mis anteriores historias, pronto actualizaré la historia de Adfectus.


End file.
